This invention relates generally to automobile window washing apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for providing a reservoir for continuously dispensing windshield washer fluid to a dispenser adjacent a fuel pump station.
It is important for safety reasons, especially during winter months in cold climates, to maintain a clean windshield and other windows on automotive vehicles. Washer fluid dispensers have been provided at service station islands as a receptacle for a squeegee and container for washer fluid enabling a customer to apply washer fluid to an automotive vehicle by means of wetting the squeegee in the fluid and transferring the fluid to the window to be washed. A problem with prior art window washing dispensers used at service station islands is that they frequently run out of window washing fluid. It is time consuming and expensive to periodically manually fill each individual dispenser with window washing fluid. The result of unfilled dispensers is irritation of the customers with possible loss of their custom. A further problem is the dirt and debris that accumulates in the known dispenser, muddying the washer fluid.
Prior fluid dispensers have been provided that are adapted to include a pump for dispensing fluids. Others teach bulk fluid dispensing of metered quantities of liquids. None of these provide means for a continuous supply of washer fluid to the dispenser in a manner requiring little employee time, making this system of dispensing more economical than the prior dispensers. Additionally, none of the prior art dispensers provide means for cleaning of the washer fluid within the dispenser.
While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as herein described.